The united hothi league
The united hothi league, also referred to as UHL or simply the league''' is a militaristic interstellar state that seceded from the United nation's influence during the great intifadah War. They fight against the UN and its allies, especially the gulf states. its capital is new sanaa Description UHL is composed primarily of the free people of yemen and their allies who seek total peace for the entire milky way galaxy. they are the true inheritors of earth and believe their way of life to be stronger, and more pure, than ksa, america and israel. They value functionality over style, an attitude reflected in everything from their ships to their weapons and armor, which is modular, with everything designed to protect them from the harshness of space. They have re-purposed service robots into military roles, adding to their legions of troops. For the UHL, a true victory would mean the utter take over of north america, israel and the arabian peninsula. despite this, They are willing to help civilians, soldiers, and try to avoid any "collateral damage". It seems that the league uses yemeni and as its main language and means of communication, although persian seems to be quite popular aswell. UHL allied nations include: * Iran * Turkey * Qatar * Northern iraq UHL controlled territories; * Mars * mercury * Jupiter * Saturn * Neptune * pluto * haumea * ceres * eris * makemake * the oort cloud's many small asteroids * the small magellanic cloud * proxima centauri History The origins of the united hothi league lie in the post retaking of jeezan period when they started their of planetary colonization program. The league was first created after yemen's victory against the coalition and as a result of an effort made by their highnessess abdul malik al hothi and tameem bin hamad to unite with the persian power to the north and turkey long with entire northern part of iraq. many years later, with the weakening and with drawl of the saudi lead coalition in yemen the UHL initiated the great intifadah war against the UN's authority, the conflict spread throughout the earth resulting in complete surrender of the west to the hothis supreme rule, peace was later reached after the signing of the hudaydah accords establishing the united hothi league as an independent state separate from the Earth and allowing UHL control over space. After losing to the league, and as a result of yemen regaining many of its lost territories, the country turned into a futuristic utopia with technologies that are centuries ahead, while many of its neighbouring states continue their decline. the UHL, and yemen in particular, have become a symbol of prosperity and civilization. Society The UHL is ruled by a totalitarian government whose influence and rule extend to the entire solar system and a few territories beyond. UHL society is also heavily influenced by state-run propaganda, as the state-sponsored propaganda and news center, the maseerah, controls much of the spread of information within UHL territories, going so far as to block out any transmissions in earth from space in an act that they refer to as a "اsmall revenge". Additionally, items that originate from any other earth nation besides yemen, turkey, qatar, iran and northern iraq are in most cases considered contraband in UHL territories and are illegal to be possessed, whilst israeli and american items are labelled as heretical and their ownership is punished by death. Gun ownership is also forbidden within UHL territory. Economy the united hothi league undisputedly has an economy that is larger then every earthen nation. The rest remain dependent on the Western Hemisphere and the gulf nation's resources and products. Numerous complexes were erected. the UHL developed a significant technological prowess. Additionally, major cities like old sanaa, aden, and ta'izz completely rebuilt themselves. UHL technology is more innovative then imitative. UHL ships can enter slipstream space and travel faster than light. UHL vessels do not suffer "temporal fluidity" of slipstream. As a result, UHL battle groups are much more efficient when acting as a coordinated group, and can strike more quickly and decisively. the league's starships use Repulsor engines for propulsion in space. their systems seem to be propelled by an unusual combination of gravity "waves" and some form of highly reactive plasma displacement, but the actual means and method of propulsion is currently beyond understanding. they are also adept at creating artificial intelligences. The metal that the league uses is unknown but is very strong and resilient. Culture Being composed of a variety of nations, the united hothi league has a diverse, vibrant culture. Traditional arabian culture defines much of the state. The league's national holiday is June 15th, the day the UHL repelled the saudi arabian led coalition from its territory. The UHL's Government prides itself on having close relations with their native tribes. interestingly enough, the league also appears to be morally superior to the every other earthen nation which ignore serious matters like racism and poverty. Foreign Relations the united hothi league has a very hostile approach to global affairs. UN negotiators sent to the UHL were murdered. The Government justified this action by claiming that America, israel and ksa had directed global affairs in its own destructive interests for too long. Military The united hothi league is deeply militaristic, with its highest ranking military officers constituting the UHL high Council. The league requires all of its male citizens to attend 15 years of military service beginning at age 12. Its military is commanded by the UHL High Command. Many high-ranking officers are of a very young age, suggesting that promotions are much faster in the UHL military. despite its ideals of peace and friendship, The UHL is not above using unconventional warfare like backing pirates or committing war crimes. beyond their chemical weapons of mass destruction, they also own nukes and nova bombs. The united league ground forces The '''UHLGF is a branch of the nuited hothi league's Military responsible for land-based operations; it is the primary invasion force and houses numerous Special Operations units. The UHL soldiers use energy weapons as well as captured ballistic weapons. the league also uses various autonomous tactical drones. besides Their domestic weapons making industry, they UHL is also known to buy weapons manufactured from Russia, iran, turkey, and even qatar. UHL troops look like a well uniformed streamline army, wearing combat shirts and combat pants in different camouflage patterns. All league soldiers also are equipped with the most state-of-the-art military-grade protective plate carriers and Kevlar helmets along with combat rigs. red berets signify NCOs and senior leadership. there also exists an honor guard branch and from it, a sub-branch. United hothi league Navy In total, the UHLN has thousands of Jump Capable warships. for the solar system alone, they have eight different fleets. The league's main force consists of dozens of destroyers, frigates, cruisers and carriers. Some of the UHL warships are powerful enough to destroy an entire region that is 100.000 square kms long, although these weapons have yet to be used. Weaponry besides the above mentioned types of weapons in the league's arsenal, the UHL is also capable of producing plasma-based Directed Energy Weapons, pulse lasers, particle beam weapons, as well as antimatter and even chemical crystal-based weapons. The UHL are also known to employ melee weapons in addition to their already fearsome arsenal. Vehicles UHL vehicles use advanced anti-gravity technology for propulsion, and are well armored and well armed. UHL vehicles are more stable over uneven terrain as the anti-gravity help keep them upright. All vehicles are made from a type of metal, said to be much more advanced than any alloy known to Humankind.